Contagious
by jessieleigh96
Summary: A day at Hogsmeade brings back to the castle a yet unknown illness. Will whoever gets it be cured? Please review!
1. Chapter 1

The great hall had been decorated with multiple christmas trees and floating candy canes, enough for one each. The teachers table was lines with tinsel and baubles, and the house tables had candles spread around them and were lined with fairy lights, each oh the specific colours of house. The ceiling showed snow falling, which meant the grounds were white and icy. While the students ate at the christmas feast, the grounds became colder and the snow got deeper, which was great as the weekend began the next day, so students would have a lot of fun tomorrow.

Three friends, Hermione, Harry and Ron were extremely happy for tomorrow. They planned at dinner that they would go down to hogsmeade and go into Zonko's to buy last minute christmas presents for friends and families. Later on, they would play in the snow, and maybe even hide under Harry's invisibility cloak and throw a few sneaky snowballs at their enemy, Draco Malfoy.

The night finally arrived, and the three friends were happily going to bed, knowing that when they woke up, the fun day of snow would be there, and they could get Draco back for everything he had done to them. Harry lay in bed thinking of what to buy in Zonko's to send to Sirius, but he was thinking maybe that Sirius would prefer sweets or some Honeydukes chocolate. Ron was thinking about smacking Draco right in the face with a huge snowball that could only be lifted with the levitation charm, Wingardium Leviosa. But Hermione was thinking about all the homework she would have to do the day after next if she didn't do any tomorrow. They then fell asleep which was full of dreams about snow and excitement.

The day greeted them with two feet of snow, and the paths had been cleared so they could safely walk to Hogsmeade. Teachers were also getting ready to meet in the Pub, The three Broomsticks, to drink a nice cup of butterbeer. Ron woke first, and ran straight to the window. He saw the snow, ran to Harry and shook him awake.  
>"What?" Harry said after being woken so roughly.<br>"Get up! We are going to Hogsmeade!" He said, jumping up and down. "Get up get up get up!"  
>"Im getting up!" Harry said, chuckling at Rons excitement. "What are we doing first?"<br>"I want to go to Zonkos! I need to get Ginny something as she always gets me something." He explained.  
>"I want to go to Honeydukes. I was thinking that a bag of Honeydukes sweets would be good for Sirius, you know. Since he is always on the move and can't buy any food as he is in hiding." Harry told Ron. "Should I get him loads of chocolate, loads of sweets, or both?"<br>"Both. I know that when I want something from Honeydukes, I always get chocolate and sweets as I can never choose between them. Plus, wouldnt you get bored if you ate loads of chocolate? If you got both, he would have a choice." Ron replied.  
>"True. Okay, Il get him both." Harry decided.<br>"Well im going to go down to the common room, and see if Hermione is there. I will tell you if she is." Ron said.  
>"Okay, Il be there in a second anyway." Harry said. "Let me just get my coat and scarf."<br>"'Kay." Said Ron, practically bolting down the stairs. Harry got some galleons out of his bag and put them in hit pocket, and he put on his cloak and grabbed his scarf. He just reached the dormitory door when it got pushed open by an excited Ron.  
>"Shes there and we are waiting for you!" He said, running back down the stairs.<br>"I know! Im coming!" Harry had to raise his voice to make sure Ron heard him.

"Come on Harry!" Ron was saying to Harry when he was reaching the bottom of the staircase. "Hurry up!"  
>"Im coming as fast as I can Ron! Calm down!" He said to Ron while he jumped down the last two steps. "Hey Hermione."<br>"Hey Harry. Are you ready?" She asked him.  
>"Yep, shall we go?" He replied.<br>"YES!" Ron shouted.  
>"OKAY!" Harry shouted back, laughing at Ron again. Harry was excited, but obviously not as excited as Ron.<p>

Ron bounded down the huge staircase, reaching the bottom in less than half the time it took the others. Ron was getting annoyed at how slow Hermione and Harry were, and he started to go back up the staircase to see what was taking them so long. He met them a third of the way up.  
>"Come on! You are so slow!" He moaned at them. "Please be faster?" He pleaded.<br>"Yes alright!" Harry and Hermione said together. They then speeded up a bit but still reached the bottom after Ron did.

Outside the castle, the weather nice. The sun was shining which made the snow look brighter, and the snow glittered. The sun madde the day feel warmer, even though it was the middle of winter and snow was everywhere the eye could see. The three friends were glad they had wrapped up warm as the wind was cold, and they couldnt wait to get into the village of Hogsmeade.  
>"Where shall we go first?" Hermione asked. "I need some more parchment and ink so I need to go to Florish and Blotts."<br>"Me and Harry were talking about this earlier. I need to go to Zonkos to get something for Ginny, and Harry needs to go to Honeydukes to get something for Sirius." Ron explained to her.  
>"Yeah. I dont mind where we go first though." Harry said.<br>"Can we go to Florish and Blotts first? Then we get to do the more fun shops last." Hermione suggested.  
>"Sure, good idea." Harry said.<br>"But then we are going to Zonkos!" Ron said.  
>"Sure. Then Honeydukes." Harry said. "And then, I am going to take you to The Three Broomsticks to buy us all some butterbeer." Harry told them.<br>"Oh Harry, you dont have to do that!" Hermione said. "I can pay for my own!"  
>"My treat!" Harry said.<br>"Are you sure?" She asked.  
>"Yeah. I have enough. Actually, I have more than enough." He said and laughed.<br>"Thanks so much Harry." She said, and hugged him. He looked at Ron and saw a hint of jealousy in his face.  
>"No problem." He replied, and pulled away.<br>"Yeah thanks Harry." Ron said. "Look, we are nearly there!" His excitement returned.

When they arrived, the village was already full of other hogwarts students. the pavement had all been cleared from snow to make it safer for them, but the buildings still had snow on the rooves and icicles hung from window ledges. Hermione walked straight towards Florish and Blotts while Harry and Ron waited for her outside.  
>"What are you getting for Sirius then?" Ron asked, making conversation.<br>"I told you, sweets and chocolate." Harry said.  
>"I know that!" Ron replied. "I meant do you know what sort of sweets you will get him! Like sherbert lemons, chocolate frogs..."<br>"Oh! I might get him a few chocolate frogs and some lolly pops, but Im not one hundred percent sure yet. I need to look at when they have in stock." He said.  
>"Oh right." Ron said.<br>"What are you going to get Ginny?" Harry asked.  
>"Im not sure yet. Im wondering whether to get her a prank item that will prank her, or a prank item that she can use to prank someone else." He said.<br>"Oh, thats a hard decision." Harry said. "If it were me, Id get her something to prank someone else. I wouldnt want her to Hate me on christmas day."  
>"Yeah, good point." Ron said. Hermione then walked out the shop with a small paper back.<br>"Got everything?" Harry asked.  
>"Yep." Hermione said. "Though the price of parchment has gone up a bit, so I couldnt afford the bigger roll." She said this with a disappointed expression.<br>"Oh, you could have asked me for some extra money Hermione." Harry offered.  
>"No, I couldnt, Harry. You have already offered to buy us butterbeers." She said.<br>"I can always give you a galleon or two if you need it Hermione." He told her.  
>"Thanks for the offer Harry, but I couldnt take it." She said.<br>"Okay, no problem." He said. "Where to next? Zonko's?"  
>"Yep!" Ron said, and skipped towards the joke shop.<br>"I never knew that Ron could get so excited at christmas. I wonder what he will be like on christmas day." Hermione said with a smile while watching Ron.  
>"Yeah I know," Harry said. "Im excited, but I never get as excited as he does."<p>

They joined Ron in Zonko's, to see what he would buy for Ginny.  
>"What do you think she would like?" Ron asked Harry.<br>"I don't know. Your her brother." He said.  
>"Do you know what I should get her?" He turned to Hermione.<br>"Maybe these little potions that make you blow bubbles whenever you try to speak?" She suggested.  
>"No, I got those for her last year." He said, sadly. "Whats that next to them?"<br>"Um, they are potions that you put a drop into someones drink and it keeps refilling the cup of whatever the drink was." Hermione read off of the bottle.  
>"Thats quite a good idea, as I know she loves her butterbeer. I could give that too her. How many times does it refill the cup with one drop?" He asked.<br>"It says here that it refilled it whenever the cup is nearly empty, and it refills it three times." She read.  
>"Not bad!" he said with a grin. "How much?"<br>Hermione grimaced. "Ten galleons."  
>"Aww! I have eight!" He said, disappointed.<br>"I can help you out." Harry said.  
>"Really? Thanks mate!" Rons face lit up.<br>"No problem." Harry replied, and handed him over two gold coins.  
>"Thanks." Ron said, and picked up the potion off of the shelved and went to pay for it.<p>

Coming out of Zonkos, Harry went straight to Honeydukes with Ron and Hermione following.  
>"Chocolate frogs..." Herry picked up two. "Huge Lollypop..." he picked that up. "wow... sugar quills!" he picked up two of these.<br>"That will cost a lot you know." Hermione warned.  
>"I know, but I have enough." Harry replied. "Il get him one more thing. Oh! A huge bar of Honeydukes chocolate." He picked this up too, and he could barely carry everything. He took them up to the counter and Hermione helped him put everything into two paper bags. He carried them out of the shop.<br>"The three Broomsticks?" Harry asked.  
>"Sure." Ron said.<br>"Okay." Hermione said and followed him in.

The Three Broomsticks was a pub which was about half the size of the great hall. The tables were all wooden and round, and looked exactly the same but all different sizes. There was a bar there where alcoholic butterbeer could be bought, but of course, Hogwarts students were only allowed to buy the non alcoholic butterbeer. They sat down on a table four three and Herry went to buy the drinks. Hermione and Ron were looking at the potion that Ron bought for Ginny.  
>Harry returned with three butterbeers and Ron kept out his potion.<br>"I want to text this." Ron said.  
>"But its for Ginny!" Hermione said.<br>"I know, but one drop wont hurt! Its a big bottle!" He said.  
>"But she will know its been opened." Harry said.<br>"Oh yeah." Ron said, looking sad.  
>"Im sure she will let you try it when you give it to her." Harry said.<br>"I hope so!" Ron said, his face lightening up a bit.

When the three of them had finished their butterbeers, they left the three broomsticks feeling refreshed and warm, but were soon to be cooled from the cold wind. However, the sun was starting to melt the icicles on the windowpanes and the snow on the rooves. The rooves were dripping onto the street, making the ground wet.

The three friends left the middle of the village and went to the outside of the village. They spotted Malfoy up ahead.  
>"Shall we do it then?" Ron asked. "Get Malfoy with snowballs?"<br>"I think we should." Harry and Ron exchanged smirks.  
>"You really want to hit Malfoy with snowballs?" Hermione asked.<br>"Yeah!" Ron said enthusiastically.  
>"Okay, but if you get caught, thats your problem." She said. "I will be sat here, watching. She sat on a part of the wall nearby.<br>"Okay. Got your cloak?" Ron asked Harry.  
>"Yep!" Harry pulled out the cloak from his bag.<br>"Okay." They put on the cloak so it covered them both. Hermione gave them a thumbs up. "Lets go."


	2. Chapter 2

Slowly, the two boys moved furthur down the path so they were at a reasonable distance from Malfoy and his two friends, Crabbe and Goyle. Ron and Harry stepped off to one side to get to the snow, and carefully they bent down to make a snowball without making any part of them visible. They each got three snowballs and couted to three.  
>"One." Harry said.<br>"Two." Ron said.  
>"THREE!" They both said, and hurled their snowballs at Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. One hit Malfoy on the back of the head, and he turned around, fuming.<br>"Who did that!" He shouted. "Come on, show yourself!" No one moved. He could only see Hermione and he knew she would never throw one.  
>"Granger!" He called her. "You didnt see who threw the snowballs?"<br>"No, sorry Draco." She turned away from him to try and hide her laughter.  
>"Whoever you are, you will pay!" Draco shouted, when another snowball headed towards Crabbe.<br>"AAAH!" Crabbe screamed and got a snowball right in the face. He spat out some snow, and ran towards the direction of the snowballs. Harry and Ron backed away towards Hermione and she snuck under the cloak without Draco and his friends noticing. Goyle was searching the snow for anyone that could have been hiding, but of course no one was there.

Hermione wasnt sure about this, but she still gathered up some snow and got it in her hand and threw it at Goyle.  
>"Oh!" He said before the snowball hit his stomach. "Where did that come from?"<br>"I dont know, I didnt see!" Draco was really angry now.  
>"Lets go, I dont like this." Crabbe said, who was scared of the snowball attacks.<br>"Okay." Draco agreed.

"One more." Hermione whispered. She was gathering up more snow.  
>"Ouch!" She said and pulled her hand away from the snow. Her finger was bleeding. "Something bit me!"<br>"Are you okay?" Ron asked.  
>"Yeah." Hermione said as a drop of blood landed on the wet snow.<br>"Do you want to get it cleaned by Madam Pomfrey?" Harry asked.  
>"No, its only small. What did it?" She asked, looking at the ground.<br>"Maybe a piece of glass?" Ron suggested.  
>"There isnt any glass there." She replied.<br>"Oh, then I dont know." Ron said, shrugging his shoulders.  
>"Oh well." Hermione said, reaching into her pocket to bring out a tissue. She wrapped it tightly around her finger. "This will do until we get back."<br>"Okay, so lunch time?" Harry asked.  
>"Yeah, im starving!" Ron agreed.<br>"Youre always starving!" Hermione said to him.  
>"What is wrong with that! Im a growing boy!" He replied.<br>"Okay!" Hermione said and hit him lightly on his upper arm.  
>"Lets go then." Harry said, laughing at his friends little conversation.<p>

They arrived at the castle and were greeting with warmth. The glow of the torches on the walls gave off light and heat to make the castle warm and cosy. The three friends went into the great hall to see that some students were already there, and the hall was decoraated just as it was at the feast yesterday. The tables were already full of food, so Ron, Harry and Hermione hurried to sit down and eat it while it was still hot. Ron stuffed his face with chicken and some sandwiches, and Harry had a bowl of soup and some bread to dip in it. Hermione had half a sandwich and barely ate any of it, just played with it.  
>"Hermione, are you going to eat that?" Harry asked.<br>"No, im not hungry." She said.  
>"Are you feeling alright?" He asked, and Ron turned to look at her.<br>"Not really." She said. "I have a headache and im cold."  
>"How can you be cold in here? Its so warm!" Ron said.<br>"It feels cold to me." She replied.  
>"Do you want to go to Madam Pomfrey?" Harry asked for the second time that day.<br>"No, Im fine. Its probably nothing." She said, and got up. "Im going to the common room t osit infront of the fire."  
>"Do you want me to come with you?" Harry was concerned.<br>"No, Il be fine." She said. "Enjoy the rest of lunch."  
>"Okay, I hope you feel better!" Harry said.<br>"Me too." Ron said with a mouth full of toast.  
>"I wonder whats wrong with her." Harry said.<br>"Yeah she isn't having a great day. She hurt her finger and feels ill now." Ron observed.  
>"Oh yeah. Poor Hermione." Harry said.<p>

They enjoyed the rest of their lunch in silence, and then decided to go up to the common room to see if Hermione felt better. They arrived at the common room and saw Hermione sitting in the armchair closest to the fire with her eyes closed. She was asleep.  
>"Should we ask her if she wants to go down and see Hagrid? I want to give him his present." Harry asked.<br>"Yeah I want to go and see Hagrid too. Lets wake her." Ron said and walked to the other side of Hermione and shook her gently.  
>"Hermione?" Harry said and also shook her. "Wake up."<br>"Hmm, what?" She said. "Oh Harry!"  
>"Do you want to come to Hagrids with us or do you want to rest?"<br>"I will come with you to Hagrids, I need to give him his present." She replied and stood up, and gripped Harrys shoulder.  
>"You alright?" He asked her.<br>"Yeah, just got up too fast." She said. "Lets go."  
>"Okay." Harry got up and took in her appearance. She was awfully pale and she was shaking slightly.<p>

They arrived at Hagrids, and they were all glad to get back into the warm.  
>"Hey Harry, Ron, Hermione." He greeted them.<br>"Hey Hagrid." Harry and Ron said and Hermione stayed silent.  
>"You alright Hermione?" Hagrid asked, looking at her with worry.<br>"Yeah, im fine." She said.  
>"You dont look very well." He said.<br>"Im fine."  
>"Okay then. Sit down here." He motioned to the table with four chairs around it.<br>"Tea?" He offered.  
>"Yes please." Harry said.<br>"Yeah, please." Ron said.  
>"No thanks." Hermione said.<br>"You sure? You look like you need something to eat or drink. Cake?" He offered, but she declined that too.  
>"Hermione, you need to eat something!" Ron said.<br>"I told you Im not hungry." She said.  
>"You didnt eat anything at lunch and we all skipped breakfast!" He said.<br>"You havent eaten all day? Then I must insist you eat something." Hagrid said and put his hand on her back. As he did so, she winced.  
>"Im really not hungry." She said, and looked at him. Hagrid saw that she really didnt look well.<br>"If you are sure. Do you want me to call Madam Pomfrey?" Hagrid asked.  
>"No, Im fine." She said in a whisper.<br>"No, you are not fine, Hermione. I will call her." He said.  
>"Im with Hagrid. You look worse than you did five minutes ago." Harry took Hagrids side, and Ron just sat there trying to bite into one of Hagrids cakes that was rock hard. Hermione then out her head in her arms on the table.<br>"Hagrid, I have something for you, and Hermione does too." He picked up his present and Hermiones, as Hermione didn't seem to be listening. He handed them to Hagrid.  
>"Thank you, both of you!" Hagrid beamed. "I will open these on christmas day."<br>"Okay, we hope you enjoy them." Harry said.  
>"Im sure I will! Now let me call Poppy." Hagrid said and excused himself. Harry put his hand onto Hermiones shoulder, and he could feel the heat she was radiating even through her clothes.<p>

Hagrid returned and he said that Madam Pomfrey would be there in a few minutes.  
>"Hagrid, I think Hermione has a fever too. A very high one." Harry said, worried. Hagrid put his hand on Hermiones forehead, but only gently.<br>"Yeah, she is very warm! She is sleeping." Hagrid informed Harry, while Ron was still trying to bite into the cake.  
>"I hope Madam Pomfrey gets here fast." Harry said, removing his hnd from the shoulder of the sleeping girl.<br>"Me too." Hagrid agreed.

Madam Pomfrey stepped through the door, and saw Hermione sleeping.  
>"Hey Poppy." Hagrid greeted her.<br>"Hello Rubeus." She said and went over to Hermione and kneeled down infront of her. She put her hand to Hermiones forehead. "Wow, she does have a fever!" Madam Pomfrey was shocked.  
>"Hermione?" She said and tried to wake the girl. It took her a few attempts but she finally stirred.<br>"Madam Pomfrey?" She asked through half open eyes.  
>"Yes its me. How are you feeling?" She said softly.<br>"Not good at all." Hermione replied.  
>"Would you be happy to walk to the hospital wing or would you rather me take you on a stretcher?"<br>"Ill walk." She said. Harry stood up and took Hermiones arm to help her stand up. Hermione leaned heavily on Harry as they walked up to the castle and they walked very slowly. They arrived soon and Hermione took the bed closest to her.  
>"Now, I want you to lay down, but dont sleep. I need to do some diagnostic spells." She said and bustled off to her office. She came back with her wand. Hermione felt the familiar tingly feeling of a diagnostic spell.<br>"Her fever is very high! Forty point five degrees! Mr Potter, would you cooonjure a wet cold cloth for me? I know you excell in transfiguration." She said.  
>"Sure." He said and did as he was told.<br>"But it says unknown." She said and looked puzzled. "Thats the first time that my diagnostic spell hasnt given me an accurate reading. I will try again." Hermione felt another diagnostic spell run over her. "The same again." She showed Harry the Paper and it still said the illness was unknown.  
>"I dont know if this has anything to do with it but Hermione cut her finger this morning in the snow but we didnt know what it was." Harry said, and picked up Hermiones hand.<br>"I see. This is a bite." She said while examining the cut to Hermiones finger. "Are you sure you didnt see what did this?"  
>"We all didnt see it." Harry said, looking at Madam Pomfrey for answers.<br>"Let me get the healing salve." Madam Pomfrey once again went into her office, and came back with the salve. She put it on the injured finger. "It should heal in about ten minutes, so call me when it does." She left the two friends alone, and Harry watched Hermione fall asleep. He wondered where Ron had gotten to. Maybe he was still trying to eat that cake of Hagrids.

Madam Pomfrey came back in ten minutes, even though Harry didnt call her.  
>"Madam Pomfrey, it hasnt healed yet." Harry told her.<br>"Oh." She said and looked at her finger. "I wonder why."  
>"Me too." Harry said.<br>"It should have. I dont know what else to give her." She told Harry. "Maybe a fever reducer to bring down the fever. I need to check her temperature again. Harry watched her do so.  
>"Now its at forty point six degrees." She said, looking worried now. "Let me fetch Dumbledore.<br>"Dumbledore? Why?" Harry asked.  
>"I dont know what to do for her." Madam Pomfrey said, looking sad. "And I dont know why."<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Dumbledore stepped into the hospital wing through Madam Pomfreys office. _**Must have used the floo network**_, Harry thought. Dumbledore stood next to Harry.  
>"So, you say that you saw nothing when Hermione cut her finger?" Dumbledore questioned Harry.<br>"Yes, we were gathering a snowball, and Hermione felt something and she had a cut on her finger. We looked around and there was nothing. No glass, no bug, no nothing." He said, looking towards Hermione. "Will she be okay?"  
>"Herry, we don't know. We don't know what this is. But we will do our best to help her." Madam Pomfrey said. "Lets just hope its not contagious, as we don't want you catching it."<br>"Okay." Harry said, upset. He didn't want Hermione to suffer, and if it wasnt terminal, then how long would she suffer for? Hopefully not too long.

Harry sat with Hermione and watched her sleep for the rest of the afternoon. Ron soon came into the hospital wing to find Harry, but he also needed Madam Pomfreys help.  
>"Madam Pomfrey, I was eating one of Hagrids cakes and I chipped a tooth." He explained.<br>"Come here, let me fix it." She said and pulled Ron over to a chair. A short while later, Ron was rubbing his face and pulled a mirror out of his pocket. He walked over to Harry.  
>"Does my face look alright?" He asked.<br>"Looks like it did earlier this morning." Harry reassured him.  
>"Good, but my mouth hurts now." Ron looked up and saw Hermione. "Bloodyhell! What happened to her?"<br>"They don't know." Harry said, looking glum.  
>"What, they dont know whats wrong?" Ron was shocked. "How could they not know? Did they use a diagnostic charm?"<br>"Yep, and it came out as 'unknown' both times they tried."  
>"But then how can they help her?" He asked, his face paled.<br>"They cant." Harry said. "Not until they know what caused it."  
>"Oh."Ron was speechless.<br>"Mmm hmm." Harry said. Ron took hold of Hermiones hand.  
>"Shall we go to dinner?" Harry asked.<br>"Sure, im hungry." Ron said. "Hang in there Hermione." He said to the sleeping girl.

At dinner, Harry didnt eat very much, and neither did Ron. Ron had an excuse, as his tooth was giving him grief.  
>"Harry, why arent you eating anything? Please tell me you arent ill too!" Ron said.<br>"Im not feeling the best... but Im fine, honest." Harry said.  
>"If you are fine, eat something." He demanded.<br>"I dont want any food."  
>"Then you are not fine, Harry!" Ron said, standing up. "We are going to Madam Pomfrey."<br>"No we are not! Look." Harry bit into a piece of toast. "See? Im eating."  
>"Keep it down, or we are going to the hospital wing." Ron warned.<br>"Fine!" Harry said this and he gagged slightly, and Ron looked at him. Harry then conjured himself a bucket and vomited into it.  
>"Come on." Ron said when Harry was done.<br>"No."  
>"Yes, or I will go and get Madam Pomfrey to come here." Ron said.<br>"Fine, Il go with you!"  
>"Get up then." Ron told Harry and Harry stood up and fell back into his seat.<br>"Woah." Harry said.  
>"What?" Ron asked.<br>"Headrush." Harry said. He got up more slowly, and was able to stand.

Arriving at the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey came to greet Harry and Ron, and she saw Harry didnt look well.  
>"Merlins beard." She said sighing. She seemed to know that Harry had what Hermione had. Harry sat on the bed next to Hermiones, and Madam Pomfrey made him lay down.<br>"Im going to perform a diagnostic test on you, Mr Potter, just in case." Harry then felt the diagnostic test run over him, and Madam Pomfrey gasped.  
>"It says unknown!" Madam Pomfrey said. "Im sorry Mr Potter, but you have the same as Ms Granger."<br>"Oh no." Harry said, now worrying.  
>"I need to get Dumbledore." Madam Pomfrey went into her office, and once again Dumbledore came out with her.<br>"So this thing is contagious then." Dumbledore stated. "We need to find out what it is."  
>"Yes we do." She leaned over to Dumbledore and whispered in his ear. "Im scared that this illness might have grave consequences."<br>"What!" Ron said, as he had overheard the two adults talking. "Grave consequences?" Ron shouted.  
>"Oh my gosh." Harry said in a whisper. "Am I going to die?"<br>"No, you are not going to die!" Madam Pomfrey said, annoyed that Ron had shouted out what only Dumbledore was supposed to hear.  
>"Then whats going to happen?" Harry said, starting to panic.<br>"Look, stop worrying, it could worsen your condition." Madam Pomfrey said, and Harry shut up rather fast. "We are going to do our best to find out what this is."  
>"Yes, and while we do so, we would like you to rest." Dumbledore added.<br>"Try and get some sleep. I will be back to check on you later." Madam Pomfrey said.  
>"Okay." Harry said and turned over to face Ron. "Please go! I dont want you to catch this!" Harry pleaded.<br>"I dont care if I catch it Harry, you both are my best friends. Im not leaving."  
>"Please go to bed though. Dont sleep in here." Harry said. "Go to the common room."<br>"Okay." Ron stood up and looked to Hermione, then left. Hermione had not woken up at all since earlier.

Ron was halfway up the staircase to get to Gryffindor common room when he met Neville going the opposite direction.  
>"Ron!" He said. "Is it true?"<br>"Is what true?" Ron asked.  
>"That Hermione and Harry are in the hospital wing?"<br>"Um... yeah, thats true." Ron said, his face falling.  
>"Are they okay?" Neville said after seeing Rons facial expression change.<br>"Well, they dont know." Ron said. "Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore dont know."  
>"What do you mean they dont know?" Neville said, looking shocked.<br>"They cant find out what it is, and they cant give them anything until they do."  
>"They cant be treated?" Neville asked.<br>"No, not until they know what it is."  
>"Did they do diagnostic spells?"<br>"Yes, and itcame out as unknown." Ron said sadly.  
>"I need to see Harry."<br>"No, you can't go. Madam Pomfrey is saying no visitors as it is contagious. She lets me as I was with them but I havent come down with it yet so they dont think I can catch it."  
>"Oh, well tell them I hope they get well soon, wont you?" He asked.<br>"Sure." Ron said.  
>"Bye Ron."<br>"Bye. Ron carried on walking up the stairs. He muttered the password to the fat lady and stepped inside the common room. No one was there; They must have been in bed already since it was nearly midnight. He crept into his dormitory to find seamus and dean already asleep, and Harry's bed was vacant. Ron got ready, and threw his robes down next to his bed. Once in bed, he fell asleep, dreaming of what his life would be like without his two best friends. Who would he be best friends with? Seamus? Neville? If he hadnt found those two friends of his, would he be happy? Or would he be bullied? He didnt want to think about it, but he couldn't help it.

He woke up when he heard noises around him, and when he opened his eyes, he wasnt happy with what he saw. Seamus looked as bad as Hermione did on the day she got ill, and dean was no different. Both were pale and shaking as they stood up.  
>"Dean, I am going to call Madam Pomfrey. I dont feel good." Seamus said.<br>"Me either." Dean said. "I was going to do the same."  
>"Do you want me to get her? I have to go down there to see Harry and Hermione anyway." Ron offered.<br>"Would you?" Seamus said. "I dont think I can get all the way downstairs." He said and sat on the side of his bed.  
>"Sure." Ron said. He quickly dressed and ran down the stairs to check on his friends.<p>

Once he arrived, Hermione was still sleeping, and was laying in the same position she was in yesterday. Harry was sleeping, but he was tossing and turning. Ron was scared for Hermione; she hadnt moved a muscle since he last saw her.  
>"How are they?" Ron asked Madam Pomfrey.<br>"Worse. Their fevers have gone up. Hermiones is at forty one, and Harry's is at thirtyeight point nine." She said.  
>"Oh dear." Ron said. "Seamus and Dean arent feeling well. They wanted to call you so I offered to come and get you myself, as I was on my way down anyway."<br>"Oh dear." She said and hurried into her office. A few minutes later, she came back with the two boys, and they were put into the next two beds after Harry's.

"Its the same for them." She said. "Unknown illness."  
>"Is it possible I gave it to them? I mean I havent caught it, but since they shared the dorm with me last night..."<br>"It could have came from your clothes." She worried. "I think we should keep you in quarantine aswell as these."  
>"Couldnt you catch it too?" Ron asked.<br>"I dont think so. I have looked after these all night and I feel fine so far. As does Professor Dumbledore."  
>"Shall I tell Professor McGonagall? She is our head of house and probably wants to know what is going on." Ron said.<br>"Okay, but Scourgify your robes as you leave. That way you wont be spreading the germs around." She advised.  
>"Okay." He got up and left, and used the cleaning spell over him and jogged up the the transfiguration classroom where he hoped to find the professor. Thankfully, she was alone and sitting at her desk.<p>

"Mr Weasley, dont you knock?" She asked.  
>"Sorry, but this is really important." He said.<br>"What is?"  
>"Hermione became ill yesterday. Really ill. So ill that Madam Pomfrey did diagnostic checks and it came back as 'unknown'." He explained.<br>"Really?" She gasped.  
>"Thats not all. Harry caught it off her, and then Madam Pomfrey thinks that I had it on my clothes as this morning Seamus and Dean woke up and had it too. I seem to not be able to catch it."<br>"Four sick gryffindors?" She said. "I need to see them."  
>"It is contagious professor! You might catch it!"<br>"Has Madam Pomfrey got it?"  
>"No, she told me she was looking after them all night and would have caught it by now if she could." Ron said.<br>"Okay. I still need to visit my students, so I will risk it."  
>"If you are sure Professor." Ron said and followed her out of the room.<p>

They arrived at the hospital wing and they went straight to Madam Pomfreys office as they guessed that she would be there.  
>"Poppy?" Professor McGonagall said.<br>"Minerva! What are you doing here! You could catch it!" Madam Pomfrey was worried.  
>"Ron warned me about it but I wanted to take the risk. How are they doing?"<br>"Well Hermione is the worst. She hasnt woken up or moved in over twelve hours. I keep doing Diagnostic checks but nothing knew comes up so I hope she is stable. As for the others, Harry has been sleeping but not as soundly as Hermione. He keeps having fever induced nightmares. Dean and Seamus are experiencing the symptoms that are so far only minor. To them it feels like the flu." Madam Pomfrey explained.  
>"Cant you do anything to help them?" Professor McGonagall asked.<br>"Im afraid not. We dont even know what this illness is. All I can do is give them fever reducers."  
>"How can we find this out?" She asked.<br>"I have tried all of the wizard methods, and wizard methods are far more accurate than muggle methods." Madam Pomfrey said.  
>"Why dont you try blood typing them?" Ron said and both adults looked at him.<br>"What is that?" Madam Pomfrey asked.  
>"Hermione told me about it. Everyone has a blood type. Maybe if you did blood tests then you can see if there are any similarities."<br>"Thats a good idea." Professor McGonagall said. "How do we do blood typing?"  
>"We can asked St Mungos." Madam Pomfrey said. "They know all the muggle methods there."<br>"Its worth a try." Ron said just as Madam Pomfrey stepped into the fire place.


	4. Chapter 4

"I hope blood typing works." Ron told his professor. "Im scared."  
>"I hope it works too. I dont know what else will." She replied to him.<br>"I dont want them to die." He whispered. "I dont want to be left without my friends."  
>"They wont die! I know Madam Pomfrey, and I know she wont let them." She put her arm around Ron. "Im going to go and check on them since Madam Pomfrey isnt here. Are you coming?"<br>"Sure." He said and followed her out of the room.

She went to Hermione first, and she still had not moved at all.  
>"She hasnt moved at all, Professor. She is in the same position that she was in when I left her yesterday." Ron said, and he felt his eyes water. He would not cry in front of his professor. But she looked at him.<br>"Mr Weasley..." She said and stood up, the knelt down infront of him, putting her hands on his shoulders. "Dont get upset. We will fix this."  
>"I hate seeing them like this." He said and a tear fell down his cheek.<br>"Dont cry."  
>"I cant help it." He said and wiped the tear on the back of his hand.<br>"They will all be fine when this is sorted." She tried to comfort Ron.  
>"I hope so." He sniffed.<br>"So dont worry about it. Okay?" She said. Ron thought he saw her eyes water a tiny bit too.  
>"Okay." He said. Professor McGonagall stood up and walked over to Harry who was still moving around in his bed, with his head full of fever induced nightmares.<br>"Shhh Mr Potter. You are safe at hogwarts." She tried to tell him and calm him down without waking the boy up. "Youre fine." And to Rons surprise, Harry fell silent. She then walked up to Dean, who was sleeping soundly, and Seamus was doing the same.

She walked back into Madam Pomfreys office. She then realised that she didnt feel well at all. How could it spread in such a short amount of time. She was worrying now, really worrying. But she must hide it so she wouldnt upset Ron anymore than he was already. She used a concealment charm on her face so she didnt look ill, that way, Madam Pomfrey wouldnt even find out. She sat on Madam Pomfreys chair, and to her surprise, she felt tired.

After about five minutes of trying to keep herself awake, she added another concealment charm to her face, and them Madam Pomfrey stepped out of the fireplace with the necessary equiptment.  
>"What is all that?" Professor McGonagall asked.<br>"These needle things are called syringes, which are put in the students arm, and then you pull this end and it takes blood from them. These things," She held up paper strips, "will tell us what blood type they are." She explained.  
>"Wont that be painful for them?" Professor McGonagall looked horrified with the idea of putting a needle into the students arms.<br>"I should think so. But they are sleeping and they wont feel it." Madam Pomfrey said.  
>"Okay." Professor McGonagall was feeling worse by the second. Madam Pomfrey left the room before she even dared to stand up. She did it slowly, but she still felt extremely dizzy. After it passed, she left the room to watch Madam Pomfrey do the blood typing.<p>

As soon as the was stood behind Madam Pomfrey, Professor Dumbledore walked in.  
>"Albus!" Professor McGonagall said. "What are you doing here?"<br>"I heard that there were two more additions to the hospital wing." He looked towards Hermione. "The girl really doesnt look well does she?"  
>"No she doesnt." Professor McGonagall said sadly.<br>"What is Poppy doing?" He asked curiously.  
>"Blood typing, Its a muggle method." She said.<br>"Really? Interesting." He said. They were both silent from then on, watching her go from Hermione to Dean.

During this time, Professor McGonagall felt worse than she ever had before. Her head began to pound, and then the dizziness returned. Tiredness was threatening to over power her, but she still fought against it. The dizziness increased further, and will all her energy gone, she fell, out cold. Luckily for her, Albus was behind her so he managed to sop her from hitting the floor. Madam Pomfrey was just finishing up taking blook from Seamus, when she turned around.  
>"This is weird," She turned around, "Albus! What happened!"<br>"It turns out Minerva wasnt feeling well either, and she had hidden it al with concealment charms." He said as the concealment charms melted away. They both turned to the right, where they saw Ron run towards them.  
>"Oh no! I warned her! I warned her she might catch it!" He said, tears in his eyes once again.<br>"Mr Weasley, its not your fault!" Albus tried to calm him down. "She came here at her own risk."  
>"But I told her not to! I thought she would get sick and i knew it!" He said, sobbing.<br>"Come and sit down Ron." Madam Pomfrey said, leading him to a comfortable arm chair in her office. Meanwhile, Albus was levitating Professor McGonagall onto the bed next to Seamus.

"Ron, would you like to go and get some fresh air?" Madam Pomfrey asked him.  
>"Yes please." He said, wiping his eyes on his robes.<br>"Okay. Why dont you go and see Hagrid?" She suggested.  
>"Okay." He said and stood up.<br>"Remember to clean your robes the minute you leave!" She shouted after him.  
>"Sure!" He shouted back, and left the hospital wing. He randown to Hagrids hut, filling his lungs with the fresh air.<br>"Hagrid!"He said, still crying. "Hagrid!" Hagrid opened the door.  
>"Ron? Whats the matter?"<br>"Can I come in?" He asked.  
>"Sure." He motioned for Ron to come inside.<br>"Did you hear about Harry, Hermione, Dean and Seamus?" He rushed.  
>"No, but is Hermione alright?" He asked.<br>"Not really." Ron said with tears still running down his face. "The four that I mentioned have an illness that even Madam Pomfrey cant name."  
>"That must be some illness if Madam Pomfrey cant figure out what is wrong with them."<br>"She is worried that it will be fatal." He said and his voice broke at the end of the sentence.  
>"Ron, Im sure they will be fine."<br>"Hagrid, you havent seen Hermione! When we took her there yesterday, she fell asleep pretty much as soon as her head hit the pillow. She hasnt moved a muscle since."  
>"Really?" Hagrid was shocked.<br>"Yes! And now even Professor McGonagall caught it!" Ron said.  
>"McGonagall ay?" He said. "She is a tough lady. If anyone can beat it, she can."<br>"I guess so." Ron said, and they were silent for a minute.  
>"What if they wont be cured!" Ron suddenly blurted out.<br>"Im sure they will be! Madam Pomfrey is a great mediwitch. She will do everything possible."  
>"She already has done everything! She has even had to result to using Blood typing which is a muggle method."<br>"Blood typing?" Hagrid looked puzzled. "Never heard of it."  
>"Im not explaining it." Ron said.<br>"Why dont you stay here for dinner? I dont think you want to go up to the great hall, do you?" Hagrid offered.  
>"Okay." Ron said.<p>

Back at the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey did a diagnostic charm on Professor McGonagall, even though she knew what it was.  
>"High fever of forty degrees, illness unknown." She said. "As I was saying before, Albus, I saw that all of these people have the same blood type. Maybe that is way they all caught it and no one else did."<br>"What is their blood type?" Albus asked.  
>"B positive." She said. "I dont even know what that means."<br>"Me either." Albus replied, and took Professor McGonagalls hand. "Find Ron. He gave you the idea in the first place, am I right?"  
>"Yes. I sent him down to Hagrids." She replied. "I will go and fetch him." She left the room and cleaned her robes as she left. Albus was left alone.<p>

Madam Pomfrey raced down to the Hut. She didnt even knock, but she flung open the door.  
>"Poppy?" Hagrid said. "What are you-"<br>"Ron." She said. "I found that all their blood types are the same so I thought thats why they all caught it and not us."  
>"Really? What is their blood type?"<br>"B Positive." She said.  
>"Well at least we know this. But what can we do to help them?" Ron said.<br>"Im not sure."

Albus walked over to Hermione, and thought about something. What if he took the memory from this morning from Hermione, put it in his pensieve and looked for any evidence? He tought about it, then decided he would do it. He took out his wand, and put the wand to Hermiones head and pulled the memory from it. He met Madam Pomfrey on the way out.  
>"Scourgify!" she said while her wand was pointed at him.<br>"Thanks." He said and ran off towards his office.

Once inside his office, he went straight to his Pensieve, put the memory in and stepped inside. He was stood next to what looked like nothing, but then he could hear their voice. _**Must be under the invisible cloak**_, he thought. He walked to his right, and he was under the cloak as he could see the three friends gathering snowballs. He looked at the ground as Hermione bent down, and to his surprise, he saw something white and scaly move towards her, and then Hermione said ouch. He saw the scaly thing slithering away, and then Dumbledore left the memory.

White and scaly? A white snake? What else could it be? He raced down to the Library, and went straight for the legends section. Basilisks, acromantulas. Book after book, he found nothing. Finally, he found a picture of a white snake, which looked a lot like the one he saw in the memory. What was it called? A caption was written at the bottom of the picture. A snowsnake? That sounded an awful lot like Snowflake. But what else could it be? Cures.. Cures.. where were they? Ahha. The legend says that drinking a drop of phoenix tears would reverse any illness caused by this animal. How coincidental? He had a fire phoenix. He went up to his study to fetch Fawkes.

Back in the hospital wing, Ron and Madam Pomfrey returned from Hagrids, and Ron fell asleep on the comfy chair in Madam Pomfreys office. It was just approaching ten at night, and Ron was exausted. Madam Pomfrey was checking on the students and Professor McGonagall. Hermione first, and she ran a diagnosic spell on her, but this time her face fell. Forty one point nine degree of fever, and the word 'Coma' was written on the small piece of parchment. Same with Harry, but the word didnt appear on the paper with it came to Dean, Seamus and Professor McGonagall. Albus then burst through the doors.  
>"Albus, im afraid Hermione and Harry have fallen into Comas." She said. "What shall we do?"<br>"No need to worry." He said with a grin.  
>"No need to worry? Albus! Their lives are at risk!"<br>"I found something, and I have a feeling it will work."


	5. Chapter 5

"Albus? You know what could help them?" Madam Pomfrey gasped.  
>"I think so, but it was in a legend. I first went into Hermiones memory that I borrowed from her," He paused when she gasped yet again, "and I saw something slither away from them. In a book about legends, I found a supposedly mythical creature called a Snowsnake."<br>"A snowsnake?" She asked.  
>"Yes, not only was it the right conditions for it, but also the picture and the snake looked identical." Albus said. "Also, it puts its venom into the blood stream, which can then be spread to other people."<br>"What has Fawkes got to do with this?" She said, eyeing the bird on Albus's shoulder.  
>"it said that the only cure would be to drink fire phoenix tears." He said.<br>"So Fawkes is a fire phoenix?"  
>"Yes."<br>"Will he willingly cry into a potion bottle?"Madam Pomfrey asked doubtfully.  
>"He tells me he would, otherwise he would not be here."Albus said.<br>"Okay. I need to check them all first though. They havent been checked for the past hour." She walked over to Hermione and ran a diagnostic test. "She is still in a coma." She then picked up her wrist and felt for a pulse. "Her pulse is there, but its not strong. Will the phoenix tears get into her system fast enough?"  
>"It should do." Albus said.<br>"Okay, can you get the tears for me while I check the other students?" She asked.  
>"Yes Poppy."<br>"Thankyou."

Albus walked into Madam Pomfreys office to collect an empty potions bottle, and he found Ron there, silently crying.  
>"Ron, would you like me to call your mother? She can come and see you." He offered.<br>"Yes please Professor." Ron said, grateful. "But could she catch it?"  
>"I dont think so. You should have the same blood type as her. She will be fine."<br>"Okay."  
>"Could you watch Fawkes?" Albus asked. "He knows what he has to do."<br>"Sure."  
>"I will be back soon." Albus reassured the boy.<br>"Okay." Albus then stood into the fireplace. To Rons amazement, he watched the bird lean its head over the opening of the potion bottle and drop after drop of water fell into it. Ron was confused. Why would Dumbledore instruct a bird to cry into a bottle? Ron sat there pondering on that thought for a while, and before he knew it, Dumbledore had arrived with Mr and Mrs Weasley.  
>"Mum!" Ron said and ran to her and hugged her.<br>"Ron, dear, whats going on?" She asked.  
>"Its Hermione, Harry, Dean, Seamus and Professor McGonagall." He said and more tears fell down his face.<br>"Whats wrong with them?" She said as she pulled out of the hug and held onto Rons shoulders.  
>"Hermione got bitted by something, and then whatever she had got sent onto the others."<br>"Well are they okay?" Mr Weasley asked.  
>"Hermione hasnt woken up since she was ill. Harry keeps having nightmares and I dont know about Seamus and Dean. I warned Professor McGonagall that she might catch it, but she didnt listen."<br>"But we could catch it!" Mrs Weasley said, and looked panicked to her husband.  
>"No, you cant. We all have a blood type that wont be able to catch it." Ron explained. "Thats why I let Dumbledore bring you here."<br>"Shall we go and see them?" She asked.  
>"If you really want to." Ron said, leading the way out of the office.<p>

"Arthur and Molly! What are you doing here?" Poppy asked.  
>"Dumbledore fetched us for Rons sake." Mr Weasley explained. Mrs Weasley gasped, and Ron guessed she had seen Hermione and Harry.<br>"Oh dear!" She said. They really dont look well, do they?" She said. "Cant you do anything for them?" She heard Ron let out a sob. "Ron, what is the matter?"  
>"They dont know what it is, they cant help them."<br>"Im sure there must be something!" She said.  
>"No, really mum, they dont know." He said thickly.<br>"Oh." She fell silent. Ron walked up next to her, and he noticed that her eyes were now watering.  
>"Alas." Dumbledore said outloud. "I think I have found the cure." Ron looked at him.<br>"Really?" He said, his heart rate speeding up.  
>"Yes. I looked in a legend book and saw something called the Snowsnake. I also borrowed Hermiones memory and saw something that resembled one in the snow."<br>"So you know what bit her?" Ron said. "ButI thought it was a legend!"  
>"Legends are often things that people have seen in the past that are quite hard to believe. It turns out that Snowsnakes are not mythical, but are infact real."<br>"So can you help them now?" Mr Weasley asked.  
>"I think so. The same book stated that fire phoenix tears are to be comsumed, which would take away the effects of the illness."<br>"So Fawkes is a fire phoenix?" Mrs Weasley said, examining the bird on Dumbledores shoulder.  
>"Yes." Albus said.<br>"So they will all be alright."  
>"Yes." Poppy said, joining the conversation. "But Harry is in a light coma, and Hermione is in a slightly worse state."<br>"She is in a coma!" Ron said, worrying.  
>"Yes, but they will be fine! It might just take them a little longer to wake up, thats all."Madam Pomfrey reassured him, and Ron wiped his face on the back of his hand. Mrs Weasley put her arm around her son.<br>"Shall we try it then, Albus?" Madam Pomfrey said.  
>"Yes, we shall." Dumbledore said and stepped over to Hermione. Madam Pomfrey took Hermiones wrist to feel her pulse.<br>"Ready?" Dumbledore asked.  
>"Yes." Madam Pomfrey said, while the Weasleys looked on.<br>"Okay." Dumbledore opened Hermiones mouth and let two dropped of the phoenix tears into it.  
>"Wow, her pulse is already quickening." Madam Pomfrey said.<br>"I can already see colour coming back into her face." Mrs Weasley observed.  
>"Next patient?" Madam Pomfrey said.<br>"Lets go." Dumbledore agreed.

They worked their way up to Professor McGonagall, who also responded well.  
>"Since Minerva is quite a lot older than the other students, she will take a bit longer to recover also. Maybe as long as the coma victims." Madam Pomfrey explained.<br>"So they should all recover now?" Mr Weasley asked.  
>"Yes." Madam Pomfrey said. And as she said that, Dean began to stir.<br>"That was fast." Ron said.  
>"Yes, they were not ill that long." Madam Pomfrey explained, walking over to Dean, and then Seamus did the same.<p>

Mrs Weasley, Mrs Weasley and Ron took chairs next to Harry and Hermione. Mrs Weasley held Harrys hand and soothed it with her thumb. She looked at him with worried eyes.  
>"So Ron, Are you alright?" She asked her son.<br>"Im fine, just tired."  
>"Come here." He moved his chair closer to hers and leaned his head on her shoulder while she put her arm around her.<br>"You rest." She said and pulled him to her.  
>"Okay." Ron said with no objections. Soon after, her was drifting off to sleep on his mothers shoulder.<p>

During the night, Ron slept soundlessly while leaning on his mothers shoulder. Mr Weasley moved his chair next to his wifes and she leaned on him as Ron was making her arm ache. After a few hours, Harry began to toss and turn in his sleep again, a sign that he had come out of the light coma. Mrs Weasley lifted her head and began to gently shake Harry.  
>"Harry, you are fine, safe at Hogwarts." She said to him and he turned over to face them. He slowly opened his eyes.<br>"Mrs Weasley?" He whispered.  
>"Shh dear, rest." She said.<br>"Whats going on?" He asked.  
>"I will answer your question in the morning. Now sleep." She said soothingly. Within seconds, the boy was fast asleep. He probably wouldnt even remember their conversation when he woke up. Then Ron stirred.<br>"Harry?" He said as he realised where he was.  
>"Harrys sleeping, dear." Mrs Weasley said.<br>"Oh, I thought I heard him. I was probably dreaming."  
>"No, he woke for a while, but was still tired. He went back to sleep." She explained.<br>"Oh." Ron said, and rubbed his eyes. "What time is it?" He asked.  
>"Just got four in the morning." Mr Weasley said after looking at his watch.<br>"Ugh." Ron groaned.  
>"Go back to sleep if you are tired Ron." Mrs Weasley suggested.<br>"Im awake now." He said, then Madam Pomfrey came into the room.  
>"Did anyone wake up?" She asked.<br>"Harry did, but he was still tired but I told him mto go back to sleep." Mrs Weasley explained.  
>"Oh, good, he will need to rest a while after that." she replied. "Do any of you want a drink? Hot chocolate, pumpkin juice?" She offered.<br>"Could I have a hot chocolate please?" Ron asked.  
>"Sure."<br>"Could I have a glass of water please,Poppy?" Mr Weasley asked.  
>"Okay. Anything for you Mrs Weasley?" She asked.<br>"No, Im alright thankyou."  
>"Okay, Il be back in a second." She left the hospital wing.<br>"Arthur? Water? Really?" Mrs Weasley asked.  
>"If its good enough for the muggles, its good enough for me, thank you very much." He said and Mrs Weasley sighed.<p>

Madam Pomfrey returned later with two drinks. Ron greatfully drank his, after waiting for it to cool, and Mr Weasley said that he was enjoying his drink, but Mrs Weasley wasnt so sure. Ron then fell asleep for a little while longer, and and so did Mr Weasley who was snoring rather loudly.

Morning soon came, and they were all still waiting for Professor McGonagall to wake.  
>"Molly, Arthur?" Madam Pomfrey asked. "Would it be possible if you could watch the hospital wing while I am gone? I will only be gone a few minutes."<br>"Sure, no problem." Mrs Weasley replied, as Ron and Mr Weasley were sleeping.  
>"Thank you so much." She replied and walked out. Mrs Weasley could hear her mutter Scourgify while she did so. She then heard a noise on the other side of the room. She stood up and went to see how Minerva was doing. She was starting to wake.<br>"Minerva?" Mrs Weasley said.  
>"Molly?" Professor McGonagall said after opening her eyes. "What am I doing here?"<br>"Im sure Madam Pomfrey will explain later." She said. "You need to rest."  
>"Can I wait for her?"<br>"She will be back soon, so I guess." Mrs Weasley said, and with that, Madam Pomfrey walked back into the room.  
>"Thanks for doing that Molly." She saw that Mrs Weasley was by Professor McGonagalls bed. "Did Minerva wake?"<br>"Yes, she did." Mrs Weasley replied.  
>"Minerva? How are you feeling?" Madam Pomfrey asked her.<br>"I have a headache." She said.  
>"Do you want some water?"<br>"Yes please." Madam Pomfrey went to get it and Mrs Weasley helped Professor McGonagall to sit up. Madam Pomfrey returned. "Here."  
>"Thanks." Professor McGonagall said.<br>"Now sleep again. Do you want a headache potion?"  
>"No thanks, Ill be fine." Professor McGonagall said and she shut her eyes and layed back down, falling back to sleep.<br>"Just Hermione now." Madam Pomfrey said.

Just an hour later, Hermione finally moved in her sleep. This made Ron happy, as he didnt like seeing her so still. He tried to wake her.  
>"Hermione?" He whispered and shook her. "Wake up." She stirred again, and this time, she opened her eyes.<br>"Ron." She said, but it came out as a whisper. She rubbed her eyes to see if she could see around better. "Mr and Mrs Weasley?" She asked.  
>"Yes, we are here." Mrs Weasley stood up and patted Hermiones arm.<br>"What happened."  
>"We will explain when you are feeling better." Hermione yawned while Mrs Weasley was speaking, and then she fell asleep without another word. Mr Weasley went to tell Madam Pomfrey that Hermione had woken up. He returned soon after and Madam Pomfrey ran a diagnostic spell.<p>

"See Ron? I told you everyone would be fine." Mrs Weasley said and pulled him into a hug.  
>"Thank you." He replied.<br>"For what?" She chuckled.  
>"For being here." He said.<br>"No problem." she said, and Mr Weasley came and joined in with the family group hug.

Ron was glad that he had his friends back, and was glad to have his family with him too.

**The end**


End file.
